Sufrimiento ajeno
by Irkingu
Summary: un demonio necesita sanre para sobrevivir...


PRIMERA PAGINA:

Estando sola en la cama, se puso a reflexionar un poco, pensaba no solo en su padre o de su vida como titán, sino a donde iba su futuro, que iba a pasar en su futuro?.

Como a las dos de la madrugada todavía no podía dormirse, por lo que salió a la sotea a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

La ciudad se veía tan tranquila, tan pacifica, pero a la vez se veía vulnerable. Casi podría jurar que sentía cada pensamiento de cada habitante que estaba dentro de esas calles y edificios. Luego salió de la torre y empezó a caminar en la ciudad por las partes donde no había ningún rastro de gente.

Después de 15 minutos vagando sin rumbo, entró en un parque oscuro y se sentó debajo de un árbol para meditar. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a recitar su hechizo una y otra y otra vez. El tiempo se le escapaba cuando estaba meditando, como si el exterior no existiera, como si nada de lo que pasara en el mundo tuviera importancia. Pero cuando un hombre se colocó al otro lado del árbol apoyando su pie contra el tronco, la chica despertó de su trance.

"una niña como tu no debería estar sola a estas horas del día, podría ser peligroso" dijo la voz profunda y conocida.

"que podrían hacerme?, puedo cuidarme sola" dijo Raven recordándole que ella no era una chica indefensa.

"no lo decía por ti Raven, me preocupa mas toda la ciudad."

"no deberías estarme molestando Slade, tu sabes que es lo que te puedo hacer" amenazó la joven, regresando a su meditación.

El solo rió y siguió hablando sin miedo.

"los de tu clase no me asustan Raven... los conozco a la perfección después del trato que hice con tu padre. He perdido el miedo a la oscuridad"

"...pues después de todo lo que perdiste, yo creo que si debería de asustarte" le contestó Raven, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando que así se fuera.

"al contrario Raven" dijo Slade alejándose un poco del árbol "gracias a tu padre tengo una segunda oportunidad de vivir"

"y que?, la vas a desaprovechar tratando de conquistar al mundo?, o tratando de hacer que uno de los titanes se convierta en tu aprendiz?"

"uno no aprende tan fácilmente Raven, es como una adicción. Quizá solo estuve buscando en los lugares equivocados" dijo Slade, caminando para quedar de frente a la chica.

"o quizá solo deberías rendirte" dijo Raven, aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Y cuando Slade apenas iba a responderle, el comunicador de la titán se encendió.

"parece que tienes trabajo Raven, será mejor que me vaya"

"tu sabes bien, que no puedo dejarte ir"

"y que piensas hacer Raven?, atraparme?, llevarme a la cárcel?" dijo Slade burlándose. "o quizá tengas planes de matarme..."

"podía hacerlo..." respondió Raven en voz baja.

"entonces hazlo, quisiera ver la cara de los titanes cuando sepan que su amiguita en una asesina...Oh!, espera, tu YA eres una asesina"

"cállate!"

"no te preocupes Raven, esta vez no tengo intención de hacerte enojar" respondió Slade alejándose un poco. "quizá solo te recuerde lo que en verdad eres, y lo que estas destinada a convertirte..."

El comunicador de Raven volvió a sonar, ella lo tomó y lo abrió para ver la cara de Robin en la pantallita, Slade tomó ese segundo de distracción y corrió adentrándose en el parque.

Robin parecía enojado:

"Raven. cinderblock y plasmus están la parte este de la ciudad, ven aquí de inmediato!, te necesitamos"

"no puedo ir"

"como q no puedes?, donde estas?, por que no estabas en la torre?, que estas haciendo?

"no puedo ir Robin, tengo que ir detrás de algo mas grande" respondió Raven y colgó su comunicador.

"que quieres decir con eso?...Raven...Raven!!" gritó Robin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Raven voló hacia el parque y vio a Slade correr detrás de unos arbustos.

"tu fuiste quien libero a plasmus y a cinderblock verdad?"

"tómalo como una distracción " respondió Slade apareciendo justo a un lado de ella. "no quiero que tus amigos nos interrumpan"

----

----

Raven lo atacó primero, pero su poder era algo débil, Slade se soltó con facilidad de la garra oscura que había salido del suelo.

"tranquila niña, estoy seguro de que tus amiguitos estarán bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti" dijo Slade, agarrandola de las manos y empujándola en contra de un árbol.

"déjame!"

"nunca, tendrás que matarme para que te deje ir"

"por mi no hay problema. Azarath...mitrion...zhin..." empezó a decir Raven, pero no acabó su hechizo.

"que pasa?, tienes miedo?, tienes miedo de matar?, que clase de demonio eres?!"

"suéltame!!!" gritó la chica, golpeándolo con un rayo negro en el pecho, lo hizo volar unos metros atrás hasta que se estrellara contra la tierra. Raven calló rendida al suelo respirando con agitación.

"se perfectamente que ahora tus poderes no son los suficientes como para mantenerte viva y luchar" dijo Slade levantándose

"cállate!, tu no sabes nada acerca de mis poderes"

"quizá no, pero se cuando un demonio esta cansado. Y tu mi pequeña niña, estas exhausta" dijo Slade seguro de que tenía la razón, y acercándose a ella lentamente. "tienes todo para derrotarme" le dijo, mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor "para liquidarme si quieres, eres poderosa, tienes la genética de un hombre incomparable, eres inteligente, razonable, y con la edad perfecta para comenzar tu carrera como la increíble súper heroína, pero aun así no puedes, por que hay una mancha negra en tu impecable burbujita, son tus instintos Raven, los instintos que cargas desde que naciste. Como decirle a un tiburón que se haga vegetariano?, como decirle a un león que no mate?, como decirle a un demonio que se alimente solo de comida humana?"

"cállate!"

"vamos Raven acéptalo, necesitas..."

"dije que te callaras!!!" gritó con fuerza, rodeándose de una energía negra agarró a Slade por el cuello y lo empujó hasta que ahora fuera el que estaba acorralado contra un árbol.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
